E-Class Job: My pet ran away
Jack was just on his way to a new job in Crocus to rescue a 16 foot Boa Constrictor, it was becoming tiresome since the snake was last seen in the Sheltered Botanical garden and that place was huge. Jack was so tired from trying to find the snake so he walked over to a large well of water which was suspended by two stairs leading to some very impressive jungle like trees and a see through glass of the aquatic flora and fauna. Jack had just sat down on the ground when he then saw the Boa Constrictor curled around the top of the tree, "Finally, I found you i now get to go back home " Jack yawed. He then Jumped up to fetch the Boa Constrictor. Then he found himself face to face with a purple haired girl. He yelped and she squeak and they both fell down into the well. "hey watch what ya doing next time" Shouted the purple haired girl, "hey it's not my fault" Jack Shouted back. Jack got up to take a better look at this girl, she was cute and she had a Mermaid Heel guild mark on her leg. "Huh, your with Mermaid Heel" "Yeah you must be from ... Koma Inu" she said looking at the mark on his hand. "Your here for the Boa" said the girl. Jack nodded. She held up her hands in an attacking position " Well then your going to have to fight me for it" she growled. "Aurora Dragon Roar" she let loose a powerful attack straight at him. Jack jumped out of the way and yelled "Sea Dragon Roar" the attack almost got her, she darted out of the way and onto a tree. "So your a dragon slayer huh, well that's not going to stop me." She threw multiple attacks at him and he had then returned the favor. 50 MINUTES LATER "Wow your really strong aren't you" she said. "Yeah your good too" he said back. Neither if them were going to back down. Suddenly all the rainbow lights floating around the garden were all drown towards her mouth, she was then covered in an Aurora of energy. "Aurora Dragon Secret Art, Australis Sword Dance" the aurora then formed whips around her body and hands, she then leaped at him and striked down his chest, Jack then fell down into the water bleeding. "Aahh, oh my god are you okay" she yelled, she ran to him and touched his chest, she blushed he was muscular for his age and he was cute. Jack then jumped out of the water " '''Sea Dragon Secret Art, Ocean Slash Storm" '''he then slashed her leg, she buckled down onto her leg "sorry about that" he said shocked at what he had did. They then both jumped at each other and there Dragon Secret Art Attacks, they paired each other with their attacks both slashing each other. After a while they both fell down in the water side by side and then sat up. Jack shirt was ripped in half and his shorts had been torn, while the girls skirt was slashed and her top laid in ruins. She had her arms covered her chest. "DON"T LOOK" she screamed obviously embarrassed. " Here take this" Jack said. He took off his ripped shirt and gave it to her and tied it around in the back. "Thanks a lot" she said blushing. She was then picked up and Jack and the the sent the Boa Constrictor back to his owner with a teleportation Lacrima. Jack then walked away from the garden with the girl on his shirtless back, her arms around his muscles. She was really happy that he had helped her "Hey can I ask you something, since your so cute and kind, I wanna know your name" Jack asked quietly. The girl had to take a minute to answer " My name is Zarina Aura" Category:JackWerewolf-13